survival of the fittest pt 1
by Azawrath
Summary: this was my english assginment, to write a short story and well i have trouble ending things so if you like this chapter leave a review and ill continue it plz and thx Author : Azawrath


**Survival of the Fittest**

**-**note, i wrote this for my english class its suppose to be a short story but i have trouble ending storys lol but i ended it as a cliffhanger, if you want a continuation of it please leave a review and some ideas would be nice but please do enjoy this story got me an A+ in the class lol

"Mave! We've gotta go!" a man around the age of twenty-five yelled.

"Yeah I know, but what about Bree and Angel?" The one named Mave shouted back.

The man grabbed Mave's arm, "We can't wait any longer, we have to go."

Mave stared into his deep blue eyes, and saw the sadness in them. She knew he was right; they were going to get killed if they stayed there. "You're right but Fayt," she paused, swallowed hard to hold back tears. "Promise me they'll be fine."

Fayt used his long deep brown hair to cover his eyes. "I don't know," he answered

There was a terrible screeching sound in the room behind them. Fayt grabbed Mave's hand and started running. They were in a two story house filled with vampires. The house was their hideout. It was Mave and her team's mission to destroy them. The team consisted of six people: Fayt, Bree, Angel, Poet, Shelby, and Mave.

"Poet says their leader was never here. It was all a trap." Fayt said as they kept running through the halls.

The two of them kept running though the house trying to find a way out. The house was all topsy turvy; there were doors and windows that led no-where. "How are we supposed to get out of here, Fayt?" Mave asked, breathing hard from all the running.

They ran into an empty room. Fayt shut and locked the door. He began to barricade it with old book shelves and desks. "I don't know," he said through his teeth.

The room they were in was small and didn't have windows. There was no way out but through the door they came from. If Mave and Fayt were normal they would have been scared out of their minds, but they weren't normal. But let's not spoil it yet. "Fayt?"

He looked over at Mave. "Yeah?"

She looked at him, eyes full of mixed emotions; anger, hatred, fear, sadness, and love. "Will we get out of here?"

He walked over to her, embraced her, and whispered, "Of course, I'll protect you forever. As long as I'm here, you and I will be fine." He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately.

The door burst open; vampires crawled in three to four at a time. They began closing in on Fayt and Mave. Fayt stood in front of Mave, his katana, and his black 9mm gun with red engravings pulled out. Mave had her 9mm guns, red with black engravings pulled out. Both of the engravings said, "_**To protect you for as long as I live**_."

They started shooting at the creatures two at a time, whose numbers kept growing and filling the room. Mave was backed up against a wall and Fayt was at the other end. Fayt looked up to see that she was in trouble. He began calling her name as he tried to get to her, shooting and slicing every vampire in his way to get to her side.

Two vampires jumped at her and surprised her; she saw it coming at the last second. She closed her eyes and covered her head from the attack. She heard a loud thumping sound and then the splatter of liquid hitting the ground. She opened her eyes to see what had happened, they grew wide at the sight in front of her. "FAYT!" she shouted.

He'd used his body to shield her from the attack. She crawled to him and held him close. The vampires were laughing. "You poor girl," a male vampire said, his eyes filled with joy from the kill.

Mave's eyes were filled with tears for her lost one. She stared up at the vampire as anger and hatred filled her eyes. "Run," she said in a low voice.

The vampire tilted his head to the side. "What was that little one?" He leaned in closer to Mave's face.

Quickly she grabbed his throat. He struggled in a reaction to the quick attack; he didn't realize how strong she was. The vampire looked straight into her eyes and saw that they changed from deep brown to a jade green. His voice went from joyous to scared, horrified even. "WOLF?"

The other vampires stiffened to the name. Mave laid Fayt down with her free arm and stood up. "Yes Wolf, you think humans would send in their own kind?" Mave asked in a terrifying voice.

The other vampires started filing out in fear. "If we knew, we wouldn't have bothered you," the vampire in Mave's grip said.

"Too late now." She threw the vampire hard against the wall. It shattered to show the outside world, and the bright full moon. Mave fell on all fours, shifting from human to wolf. Her fur shined silver in the moonlight, and the white crescent moon pattern on her forehead seemed to glow.

Vampires fled from the room in fear. Mave pounced on one. She bit at his throat so hard it snapped. She howled in her first success. Her howl was followed by four others. Mave's ears perked up to two howls she thought were gone

Then her ears went down to one that was missing. She ran out the door of the room without looking back at her lost loved one and chased the other vampires. A big black colored wolf, and a small pure white colored wolf ran side to side of her. It was Bree and Angel. She was so happy to see they were fine that she nudged both of them a little.

Another black wolf with orange and white patches came up on Bree's side, it was Poet. He licked her face to show he missed her. Following Poet was Shelby, a light brown wolf who did the same to Angel. They missed their girls but also didn't want to be left out of the fun.

Mave was sad to see one of her closest companions missing, but glad the rest of them were alive and ready to kill their targets. They split up and went after every vampire they could get. After a couple hours of search and destroy, they were phased back to their human forms. They walked out into the dark night. Bree stopped a few yards from the house, "Mave?" She asked her voice sad.

Mave looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You ok?" she asked

"I'm perfectly fine…why?"

Angel hugged Mave tightly. "You've been crying the whole time, that's why," she said in her saddest kid voice.

Mave wiped her face of any tears that still remained. "Yeah? I'm sorry guys. I don't know what's come over me."

Angel let go. Shelby, Angel's companion walked to her side. "It's ok Mave, we know what you're going through," he said, and grabbed Angels hand. "We'd be doing the same thing you are."

Poet Grabbed Bree's hand and held her tight. Mave looked away, hurt that she couldn't do the same. Poet and Shelby let go of their girls at the same time and looked at the roof of the house, where a dark figure stood watching them. They all growled in deeply, a warning for the stranger.

"You all did well against that many vampires," the shadow said.

"Who are you!" Bree shouted

The figure jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. "Vampire..." Angel hissed under her breath.

It was a woman vampire. "My name is Seth. I'm the one who planned this little trap."

"You actually thought your men could defeat our group?" Mave asked.

"Well if they killed you and not that guy, they would have." Seth said in a calm and teasing voice.

"WHAT!" Mave asked angrily.

"Mave, calm down," Poet soothed holding her shoulders back. "You can't do any good if you're angry."

Mave's body was tense, but she knew he was right. Nothing could be accomplished though anger. Seth became bored and wanted to finish them. "For the last five wolves in existence, you're pretty weak." she said.

They growled at her. "I dare you to say that again, blood sucker!" Bree challenged, holding her fist up at Seth.

"You're….WEAK." She paused, her eyes scanning the five of them.

Bree fell for the taunt and jumped at her. Angel followed her. "Bree! Angel!" Poet and Shelby shouted, and went after them.

Seth lightly jumped up and spin-kicked Bree and Angel's sides. Poet turned to his wolf form and lunged at her head-on. She caught the fur of his neck and threw him at the side of the house. Poet howled in pain. Shelby, also in his wolf form, came at her from behind. He'd caught her off guard, but just barely scratched her.

Seth grabbed Shelby by the tail, and spun around, and threw him. Mave flinched at his painful howl. "My, my," Seth said, "is that all you half breeds have?" She began slowly walking towards Mave.

Mave slowly backed up, not sure what to do. Bree with the last of her strength, stood up and shouted "FIGHT!"

Mave and Seth looked over at her. "B..But Bree…" Mave stuttered.

Bree collapsed but her voice was strong and followed by the others. "FIGHT! FIGHT and finish this."

Mave smiled at their strength and belief in her. She looked up at the bright moon. Seth laughed menacingly. "You don't actually think you can defeat me do you?" she laughed.

Mave changed to her wolf form. Seth stopped laughing but had a wicked smile on her face. "Well then, come and get me," she taunted.

Both Seth and Mave ran at each other at full speed. Mave bit her arm so deep that Seth screeched in pain and clawed at her. Mave let go due to the pain in her left cheek. She felt warm liquid run down her face, but ignored the pain and jumped at Seth again aiming for her throat. Seth caught her just in time, and pinned her to the ground hard.

Mave howled in pain. she tried to get up and away from Seth, who was stepping on her ribs. "I told you," Seth laughed, "you couldn't beat me. Now it's time to die." She put more pressure on Mave's rib cage.

Mave could feel them cracking and let out a big long howl. Seth laughed and pushed harder. "Could this be the end?" Mave thought, "At least I'll be with him in the end."

At that last thought, a gunshot went off, and the pressure on her ribs let up. Mave looked up at Seth to see she was holding her right shoulder and staring at the house. "Impossible," Seth whispered.

Mave barely turned her head to see who it was that shot her. Once her eyes focused, she began to cry. "FAYT!" she whispered happily, her voice raspy with pain.

He leapt from where he was standing and changed into a deep silver wolf with a star-shaped design on his forehead. Fayt ran straight for Seth with full force and knocked her down. "How are you still alive?" She yelled at him.

His eyes narrowed at her, and gave a deep growl. Seth looked away in defeat. Her last words were, "I may have been finished, but there are others who want your kind dead. They will come for you and your friends." she looked over at Mave and smiled wickedly.

With that said, Fayt finished her. He quickly ran over to Mave. Now in her human form, she lay there. Fayt sat her up and took her into his arms. "Mave," he whispered sadly. "Stay with me please."

She gave a weak laugh. "I'm with you for as long as I live."

He put his head on hers. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." Tears began filling his eyes." I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated.

Mave grabbed his face weakly. "It's ok. I'm alive, aren't I?"

Fayt embraced her and kissed her passionately. After a very long moment a voice sounded behind them. "ah-hem." They looked to their side to see Shelby, Angel and the other two. "Shall we head back to HQ?" Shelby asked, holding Angels hand.

Fayt picked Mave up. "Yes. Let us rest and await the next big battle. I will show the next vampire not to mess with the people I care for." And with that they left the vampire's hideout, as the sun began to rise.

The End….or is it just the Beginning?


End file.
